


Duo... Plus One

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata has a surprise for Kageyama.





	Duo... Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Get this smut far away from me.
> 
> Okay so... well, if you're not familiar with my long fic Binding Problem, then you either don't know who Yuu is OR you think I'm some type of monster BUT WAIT - if it's the latter I AGED YUU UP LIKE CRAZY, OKAY!? And here, he's like... 22.
> 
> So yeah, Yuu is a character from Coach Ukai's youth volleyball camp who I turned into a high schooler for Binding Problem. Then things got wildly out of hand and I had a shit fit and this thing poured out of me.

Kageyama had a long day, and _‘exhausted’_ just doesn’t quite cut it.

It’s been a trying couple of days at work – too much incompetence, too much bullshit, just too much _annoyance –_ and all he really wants to do is snuggle up on the couch with Hinata when he gets home, watch an awful movie or something, have some lazy, barely conscious sex and then pass out all warm and comfy in their bed.

But he got a text just as he stepped onto the train:

 

> _Tobiooo :D :D_ _I have a surprise for yoooou ;) ;) ;) when will you be home <3333_

He loves the man to death, but they need to have a serious conversation about his heinous emoji abuse.

 

> **Just got on the train. Be home in 20**

> _K !!! XD XD_

Kageyama sighs and rubs his eyes, shoving his cell back into his pocket and shuffling over to an empty seat, dumping his dying husk of a body into it and knocking his head back onto the glass of the window.

He has a feeling it’s going to be a long night.

* * *

 

“Shouyou, I’m home,” he calls, giving his little shit of a boyfriend a fair warning before stepping further into the apartment.

If Kageyama has learned anything in their four years together, it’s that Hinata _loves_ elaborate surprises.

And he has a _terrible_ concept of time.

“Just a second!” Hinata cries, panicked from somewhere in the apartment, “Don’t come in here!”

See?

Kageyama just sighs and shucks his shoes, deciding that the kitchen is likely a safe space and grabs himself a beer from the fridge, leaning against the counter and reveling in the temporary quiet as he wonders at any of the literally dozens of possible scenarios he might be faced with tonight.

 _So much for lazy sex,_  he thinks.

Not that he’s complaining. Because yeah, he’s assuming whatever Hinata has planned is in some way sex-related – most of his ~~_ideas_~~ surprises are.

And sex with Hinata is…

He blushes, realizing he’s been smiling down at his beer. He clears his throat and takes a sip, just as a quiet thud sounds from the bedroom.

“Almost!” Hinata calls out, “Couple more seconds!”

And then—

 _Wait_.

Kageyama frowns towards the bedroom.

Did Hinata just shush someone?

“Hinata?” He calls, setting his beer on the counter and stepping into the hall, “What are—“

“Two secs! Just—“

Kageyama tiptoes to the bedroom, there’s dim light coming from beneath the door and he presses his ear against it.

 _“It’s fine, just_ _—god, I said it’s fine! He’s not gonna—ugh—come here then—“_

He hears Hinata’s hushed voice, a little frantic and a whole lot exasperated. And then a soft giggle.

“Okay! You— _it’s FINE—stop it!—_ You can come in, Tobio~”

Dark brows furrow and Kageyama straightens up. He moves to grab the doorknob but stalls - he can’t let Hinata know was just listening through the door… so he waits a few seconds like a big dork and considers making foot stomping noises, but he feels embarrassed for himself and just pulls in a deep breath, grabs the knob and turns it slowly and—

He swings it open.

There, kneeling on their bed is Hinata wearing tight black briefs and the biggest, most iconic Hinata Grin possible, and there, beside him is—

“Is that… oh my—oh my _god,_ Yuu!?” Blue eyes fly wide and Kageyama staggers back into the door, slamming it behind him with a rattling bang. “What did you do to him!?”

“Nothing he didn’t want,” Hinata purrs, “right, Yuu?”

Yuu nods eagerly, kneeling, naked and blindfolded, his arms bound tight behind his back and a gag stuffed into his mouth.

“You… w-wait… what!?” Kageyama stammers, his back pressed against the shut door. “Where did you guys… Yuu, are you okay?”

And Yuu nods again, turning his head towards the sound of Kageyama’s voice.

“He came into the café earlier and well…” Hinata turns and runs a finger over the tied man’s shoulders. Yuu shudders. “We got to _talking_ …” Hinata climbs slowly off the bed and pads his way over to a paralyzed Kageyama.

“Talking about what, exactly?” Kageyama whispers, eyes pinned to the bound form on the bed. Kageyama hasn’t seen his former teammate in… god, what? Four years? He was always cute, always a little shy… but…

Kageyama licks his lips and swallows thickly.

Four years turned him _hot._

“I know, right?” Hinata lilts, reading Kageyama’s mind as he stretches up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the side of the neck. “He looks pretty good with clothes _on_ , too.”

Yuu whimpers and drops his chin to his chest.

“Are you sure he’s alright?” Kageyama asks quietly while Hinata plants soft, teasing kisses along his neckline.

“Hmm?” Hinata hums, settling back onto his heels and turning towards Yuu. “You’re alright, aren’t you?”

Yuu nods again – very, _very_ enthusiastically.

“See?”

“Jesus, take the gag off him,” Kageyama hisses, pressing his hands against Hinata’s shoulders and shoving him rudely as he steps past. “Let him talk for himself, at least. This is creepy.”

“ _Uggghh_ —“ Hinata groans, stomping his way over to the bed, “what a spoil sport. Can I take it off, Yuu?”

Yuu nods, a little slower this time. He tenses when Hinata places a hand gently to his cheek, chasing the touch when the redhead pulls away to undo the knot at the back of his head.

Hinata removes the gag gently with his own big brown eyes fixed on Kageyama, climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind their former teammate.

“There,” Hinata whispers into Yuu’s ear – Yuu pulls in a sharp breath. “Is that better? Tell Kageyama you’re alright.”

“K-Kageyama?” Yuu stutters, voice tremulous.

Kageyama is moving forward towards the bed even before Hinata beckons him with a finger.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Kageyama swallows again as he approaches, placing a knee onto the mattress. Yuu begins to tremble when the bed dips down, starts panting when Hinata runs his fingers down his sides to rest on his hips.

“I’m sure,” he breathes.

“Hinata didn’t… like, lure you… _bribe_ you, maybe?”

Hinata scoffs. “I’m not a some kind of sex criminal, _Bakageyama_!”

“The jury is still out on that!” Kageyama snaps.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“Why is he all tied up!”

“We _talked!_ I told you that! I’ll untie him whenever he likes, right?”

“Yea— _ah!”_ Yuu keens when Hinata flicks his tongue out against his earlobe.

Kageyama’s mouth works uselessly, eyes darting from Hinata’s sly smile to Yuu’s parted lips, down to his lean, solid chest… his _really_ amazing abs… and down to—

Kageyama breathes out a slow breath and asks, slowly,

“Yuu,” Yuu jumps, “are you sure… you’re _positive_ that you’re alright with this?”

“I-I’m sure, K-Kageyama… do you… do you not want—“

“It’s nothing like that!” Kageyama says just a little too quickly, waving his hands in front of his face and looking sheepish when he realizes Yuu can’t see him. Hinata giggles softly.

They’ve spoken about this sort of thing _a lot_ , and in great detail, but they just couldn’t ever think of anyone to share their bed with; someone who 1) would agree to it, and 2) they both would enjoy being with.

Well… shit, did Hinata strike gold tonight.

“I told you,” the tiny redhead purrs into Yuu’s ear, trailing a finger beneath his chin, “Kageyama always thought you were cute.”

“Kage—yama?” The younger man gasps when Hinata runs his nose down the side of his neck to plant a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

“I-I—yes. Yes I… I’ve always thought that.” Kageyama swallows.

Hinata crawls around Yuu and approaches Tobio on his hands and knees with a wicked smile. Small hands tug at the front of Kageyama’s shirt until the taller man relents, crawling the rest of the way onto the bed as if lulled into a trance.

Hinata pushes Kageyama into a sitting position and slides his way into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, breath-robbing kiss.

“You see how hard he is,” Hinata murmurs against Kageyama’s lips, “He’s been like that since I first touched him.”

“What did you guys do?” Kageyama asks while Hinata slowly pulls his shirt off over his head, watching the way Yuu squirms, his cock bobbing heavy between his thighs, a bead of precum dripping onto the comforter.

“Nothing, silly,” Hinata laughs lowly, “I undressed him, tied him… talked to him a little.”

“That would do it,” Kageyama breathes, turning his full attention to his seductive, smooth-tongued little boyfriend, sliding his hands beneath his firm thighs and parting them, pulling Hinata against him. “He’s not the only one who’s hard, I see.”

“Mmhm…” Hinata hums, rolling his hips, “You know how you used to say that he looks like Oikawa?”

“I don’t think I ever—said that.” Kageyama mutters, jerking Hinata hard against him.

“ _Ah—_ y-you did—”

“Mm…” Kageyama hums against Hinata’s neck, “maybe.”

“Well, I kinda figured since you had a thing for Oikawa—“

“I did _not_ have a _thing_ for Oikawa!” Kageyama growls, fisting his hand into red hair and yanking Hinata’s head back.

But Hinata just giggles, wetting his lips, “Are you familiar with the term ‘hate fuck’?”

Kageyama’s eyes flash and Yuu whimpers, cock twitching. “Hinata…” Yuu moans hoarsely, “p-please.”

“Shh…Yuu, you’re doing so well,” Hinata soothes, twisting out of Kageyama’s fierce grip and crawling over to the other. “Hey,” Hinata whispers, sliding the tips of his fingers up Yuu’s thighs, nuzzling into his neck and turning to glance back at Kageyama, “can I kiss you?” He asks against warm skin.

“Yes,” Yuu breathes, “please.”

Kageyama nods at Hinata, his heart pounding and cock thumping hotly, coming to life in his pants.

Hinata starts off nice and slow, sliding his hand behind Yuu’s head and gently tugging him forward, leaning up to place a soft, sweet, lingering kiss to his lips.

Kageyama is certain that his chest is going to rupture with the uncontrolled thrashing of his heart while he watches, mesmerized, as the beautiful, immeasurably sexy man he loves slips his tongue into the mouth of a guy who once had an intense crush on Hinata – who Kageyama once helped ask Hinata out (it was a troubling, confusing time, okay? Plus it was like, five years ago!)

Kageyama parts his own lips when Yuu struggles in his binds, whimpering again against Hinata’s soft lips as they tease, teeth nibbling along Yuu’s bottom lip and hands winding tight into brown hair when Hinata finally connects with him hard.

With lips pressed together and tongues entwined, Hinata releases his hold of Yuu’s hair, one hand reaching back towards Kageyama, fingers curling, searching for him.

He doesn’t need to be asked twice.

Kageyama crawls forward when the other two break, Yuu gasping and panting, chest and face flushed a deep red, whining at the loss of Hinata’s lips on his.

Kageyama can’t blame him.

Kageyama comes up behind Hinata and places his large palm against the small of Hinata’s back, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his briefs.

“Take these off.” Kageyama dips his head down, voice a low rumble against Hinata’s ear.

Hinata shivers.

“Take them off for me.” Hinata replies, raising up into his knees to press back against Kageyama, shoulders against his bare chest, winding an arm back and around to twine his fingers into black hair, pulling Kageyama down into a kiss while his other hand trails down over Yuu’s abdomen.

Kageyama groans when Hinata rocks back against him, his ass grinding over the hardness still trapped beneath Kageyama’s khakis.

Long fingers tease at the front of Hinata’s briefs before dipping beneath the fabric, dragging the underwear down, over slim hips to strong thighs, freeing Hinata from its confines.

“Hinata—“ Yuu sobs, widening his thighs when small fingers dance, teasing feather light just above the base of his cock, “I want—can I see you? I want—I want to see you… please…”

Hinata pulls away from Kageyama, nipping beneath his chin before turning towards the younger man and placing small, steady hands on his tremulous shoulders.

“Already?” Hinata asks. “I’ll take it off whenever you want me to, you know that…” He continues, humming against the side of Yuu’s neck while Kageyama slides Hinata’s briefs down the rest of the way, tossing them somewhere over the foot of the bed, “but do you think you could wait a few more minutes? Tobio still has his pants on— _a-ah—“_

He tapers off when Kageyama’s large hands reach around to drag down the front of his thighs, pulling them apart and his whole body backward. Hinata yelps when he flops down between Yuu’s legs and onto his own elbows, coming face to face with the youngest man’s cock.

“Oops,” Kageyama mumbles with an audible smirk, pressing his own clothing-clad dick against Hinata’s ass. Hinata tries for a dirty look over his shoulder, but Kageyama rocks against him and Hinata’s eyelids flutter shut.

Yuu gasps when the breath of Hinata’s moan ghosts over his dripping head. “I’ll—wait— _fuck_ , he manages between rapid breaths.

“Why does he have the blindfold on, anyway?” Kageyama mumbles, draping himself over Hinata’s back and pressing a kiss to the base of his neck.

“He’s not the only one who got hot these past few years,” The redhead smirks, rolling his eyes up to watch Yuu squirm and pant with Hinata’s lips so close to his dick, “I wanted it to be a surprise for him.”

Kageyama hums in agreement against Hinata’s spine, running his nose back along it while he straightens up. It’s so very true – not only did Hinata figure out a way to get his mop of hair under control, and yet somehow still retain the charming mess that made it _his_ to begin with, but his chest filled out beautifully, his skinny arms are now well-worked and defined. He’s somehow adopted the body of a dancer with absolutely none of the grace, however—

_Wait._

Kageyama stills with his large hands firm against Hinata’s hips. “You mean _me_?”

“Of course, stupid,” Hinata giggles, pushing himself up onto his hands and wiggling out of Kageyama’s grip. He winds himself around the back of Yuu and tugs the man off his knees and back into his lap. “Don’t you ever look in the mirror?”

Kageyama blinks. He blinks again while flames work their way into his cheeks. Leave it to him to get all flustered by a compliment, rather than the impending group sex.

His embarrassment really needs to learn to prioritize.  

“I look the same as I did in high school.” Kageyama mutters, frowning and looking off to the side.

Hinata snorts. “Sure Tobio.” He rolls his eyes, “We’ll let him be the judge of that. Though he might not be able to handle it…” Hinata turns his attention back to Yuu, purring against his ear and running his fingers over his parted lips. Yuu just groans and knocks his head back against Hinata’s shoulder. “Should he take his pants off, Yuu?”

But Yuu replies with a shaky,

“N-no… not yet.”

Hinata stills, eyes widening in Kageyama’s direction.“Oh?”

“I—wanna try… something.” Yuu pants, his deep flush deepening further.

Hinata’s eyes gleam with excitement and he licks his lips while Kageyama’s heart leaps into his throat, cock twitching in his pants.

“What do you,” Kageyama swallows dryly, “want to try?”

“I want to—show you— _nngh-ah!—“_ Yuu can’t continue with Hinata’s fingers playing gently down the sides of his ribcage.

“So sensitive,” Hinata breathes out a laugh, tracing his nose up the side of Yuu’s neck.

Kageyama smirks, leaning down onto his hands, “Says the guy who comes just from having my hands on his body.”

“Mm…” Hinata groans, his hard length twitching against Yuu’s firm ass at the thought of Kageyama’s hands on him, “Want me to tell you about it?” Hinata asks Yuu. “How good Tobio is with his hands?”

“Please—g-god, yes—“ Yuu cries, struggling feebly against Hinata.

“Or should we show him? What do you think, Tobio?”

Kageyama’s mouth runs utterly dry; he’s not as good at this as Hinata – though _why_ Hinata is so damn great at shit like this is a complete mystery – who seems perfectly comfortable with the gorgeous, naked man tied and trembling in his lap, but Kageyama is not completely oblivious to his own talents in this realm. He closes the short distance between them and places his hands on Yuu’s thighs, takes a deep, stabilizing breath and leans in close,

“I’d like that,” he breathes, voice husky and coarse before he grazes his lips against Yuu’s. Hinata draws in a sharp breath when they kiss, slow and passionate.

Kageyama’s hands slide up slowly, rough palms dragging up Yuu’s sides to meet Hinata’s.

“I don’t want you to think that we’re just using you,” Hinata murmurs, nuzzling against Yuu’s sweat-damp neck.

Kageyama breaks the kiss, pulling back from Yuu, “We’ve um…” Kageyama pauses, searching for the words, face burning, “we’ve both always… liked you.”

“I’ve liked you—too.” It’s like poor Yuu can’t pull enough air from the room to fill his lungs. “This is—crazy.”

“Don’t let us push you into anything you don’t want,” Kageyama reminds him, glaring at Hinata over Yuu’s shoulder.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“You couldn’t,” Yuu whimpers. “T-trust me.”

“What about ‘ _we talked’_ don’t you understand?” Hinata asserts, wrapping his arms around Yuu’s waist.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” Kageyama asks softly, hands continuing to wander up to Yuu’s chest, pads of his thumbs running across pert nipples as he leans down to place a kiss to the man’s throat.

“N-no,” Yuu gasps.

And Kageyama freezes an inch from Yuu’s skin, brow furrowing and blue eyes flicking up to Hinata. He’s not sure why he even bothered to ask if this answer is so shocking.

“Looks like hate fucking is out of the question,” Hinata giggles, looking away and up to the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Kageyama growls through grit teeth, looking pointedly at his negligent boyfriend. “How did that not come up!?”

“It just didn’t! I didn’t think—“

“Well that’s rather obvious!”

“Um!” Yuu interrupts loudly. Kageyama and Hinata immediately stop arguing to look at Yuu. “I-its not like I’m a virgin! I’ve just… please… I really want this. I’ve…you guys are the only ones—I mean—you can do anything—“

“Shh…” Hinata shushes, soothing the suddenly panicked Yuu. “Just let us take care of you, okay?”

“But—“

“Yuu, Kageyama is something you have to…build to.” Hinata whispers kindly, maybe a little proudly.

Kageyama clears his throat, looking away in embarrassment.

“As you’ll see very soon,” Hinata finishes with a husky laugh against Yuu’s ear. “It even took a couple of tries with me at first… even when I was begging for it. Even after practicing by myself for _days_ with this big—“

“Shut up, dumbass. God.” Kageyama warns, finally dipping that final inch, pressing his lips against Yuu’s throat and letting his fingers drift down over his abs. “As good as I am with my hands,” Kageyama discloses, reaching up to wind the fingers of one scolding hand tight into red hair, “Hinata is ten times better with his stupid loud mouth.”

Hinata licks his lips and nods eagerly – well he tries to. He presses against Yuu’s shoulders and Kageyama receives the younger man gently, kissing him again deeply before turning him around and situating him into his lap, back pressed against Kageyama’s chest.

“Kageyama—“ Yuu whimpers breathlessly while Hinata crawls toward him, though Yuu still can’t see, “I-is this alright!? He doesn’t have to— _nngah! Ah!”_

Yuu cries out suddenly when Hinata takes him into his mouth without warning, wrapping his small hands around the base of his cock.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama rumbles deep and low, teasing against the writhing man’s ear, “ _is_ this _alright_?”

“Shit— _hah_ —my—oh my _god—_ ” Yuu gasps in lieu of answering. Kageyama takes it as a ‘yes’.

Because he completely understands what Yuu is feeling right now. But he’s about to make it a thousand times better.

“Yuu,” Kageyama murmurs against the shuddering man’s temple, “I’m going to take off the blindfold, okay?”

Hinata hums his agreement and Yuu keens, his cock vibrating in Hinata’s throat.

Kageyama’s own hardness strains against Yuu’s ass while quick fingers untie the knot of the blindfold; he moans softly, lip caught in his teeth every time the other man rocks back, unable to keep his hips still with Hinata’s mouth on him.

Again, Kageyama completely understands. And again, he’s definitely not complaining.

Kageyama lowers the blindfold, and,

“Oh god!” Yuu cries, throwing his head back against Kageyama’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. “F-fuck, Hinata—you’re— _oh my god_ —“

Large, rough hands drift up and down Yuu’s chest while Kageyama watches his boyfriend, his knees parted wide and cock rubbing against the comforter, lapping down the side of Yuu’s shaft.

Yuu whines, the sensation and sight too much for him and he turns back, tucking his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and panting shallowly.

“T-too much,” Yuu whimpers, “Kage—yama—“

“Do you want him to stop?” Kageyama smirks when Hinata rolls his eyes up, smiling at Kageyama when he pulls off Yuu’s slick head with a wet pop and drags his hands slowly up the dripping length.

“Want to—touch—“

Hot fire of arousal rages in Kageyama’s gut at the desperate request, and how could they possibly not oblige?

“Untie him, Tobio,” Hinata sings before sinking down and accepting Yuu back into his mouth – but Kageyama’s hands are already busy undoing the—

“Hinata,” Kageyama sighs, “is this one of my ties?”

Hinata makes a noise – could be a giggle, could be a word with his lips wrapped around Yuu’s cock. Kageyama tosses his tie over his shoulder.

Once freed, Yuu desperately reaches down and drags Hinata off him abruptly, hauling him up while saliva drips messily down the redhead’s chin, kissing him hard nonetheless.

Hinata lets out a shrill squeak of surprise when he crashes against the other’s lips, wet hands slick with his own spit raised on either side of his face as Yuu crushes him against his chest.

They break apart, leaving Hinata stunned and panting, but Yuu just reaches back to Kageyama, tangling his fingers into silky black hair and tugging him down into just as urgent of a kiss.

“Damn…” Hinata breathes while Yuu makes out hard with Kageyama.

“Thought you—wanted—to touch him,” Kageyama gasps against wet, red lips.

“Yeah,” Yuu breathes, connecting with Kageyama’s lips again and reaching towards Hinata, pulling the smaller man forward by one of his messy hands. “While you are, too. Show me how you touch him.”

Hinata and Kageyama exchange shocked, lustful glances a second before Yuu descends on Hinata again, stealing the breath from his lungs with a fervent kiss.

Kageyama drags his bottom lip through his teeth while Yuu gently lowers Hinata to the mattress, Hinata’s arms winding around Yuu’s neck to pull him down on top of him, strong legs eagerly wrapping around the younger man’s hips.

Kageyama wonders why the hell his own pants are still on while he palms himself through them, tucking his legs beneath him and sitting back onto his heels while he watches Hinata rock up against Yuu, two sets of brown eyes rolling back in bliss.

“W-wait,” Hinata moans, lolling his head to the side while Yuu attacks his neck, “K’yama—pants—“

Yuu nods, pulling off Hinata and turning back towards the setter. And he freezes.

“Told you,” Hinata laughs airily, sitting up dizzily and hair all a mess with a flushed, smug look pointed towards Kageyama.

Yuu swallows thickly – his chocolate brown eyes widen at their first real glimpse of Kageyama since the blindfold was removed – shit, the first time seeing him since Kageyama and Hinata graduated. Those eyes roam across the expanse of the setter’s broad chest, dropping down to his abs and flying back up to his face. Yuu pulls in a tiny gasp at the sharp eyes looking back at him, dark and wanting.

“What?” Kageyama hisses a little defensively, definitely startling the younger man.

“S-sorry, you’re… you… you've—“ Yuu stammers.

“I believe ‘ _perfect’_ is the word you’re looking for,” Hinata giggles, draping his arms around the speechless man’s neck from behind. “Or _‘beautiful’, ‘stunning’, ‘sexy as—“_

“Beautiful,” Yuu breathes out.

And Kageyama looks away, looks down, looks off to the side, looks everywhere except at Yuu as his face burns painfully, his hands curling to fists atop his thighs.

Ask him later and he’ll say he felt uncomfortable, but with two gorgeous men gazing at him like they want to devour him, he squirms with something far from discomfort.

But when he finally looks back at Hinata, the molten lust reflected in his eyes has turned somewhat softer, fond and tender, almost shy, if Kageyama didn’t know any better. With his affectionate gaze still trained on Kageyama, looking right into his eyes, Hinata says quietly, as if speaking to himself:

“He is beautiful, isn’t he.”

And, dammit, Kageyama’s heart has never felt so full.

“Can I?” Yuu asks, reaching forward hesitantly towards Kageyama.

Kageyama isn’t sure what is being asked, really, but he nods slowly, eyes pulling away from the bashful smile pushing into Hinata’s blushing cheeks when the redhead glances away, sinking back and mirroring Kageyama’s position while Yuu moves forward.

Kageyama’s heart beats erratically when tremulous fingers trace along the waistband of his work pants, his cock straining hard against the back of the zipper when Yuu undoes his belt, leaning up to kiss Kageyama softly.

Next comes the button, then the zipper drags down slowly. Kageyama is breathing heavily when Yuu pulls away, blue eyes half-lidded and hazy. They flit over to where Hinata is watching intently, still kneeling, fingers now coiled around himself and bottom lip caught in white teeth.

But instead of pushing Kageyama’s pants down, Yuu drops down himself, hands shifting to the setter’s hips and eyes rolled up, watching the way Kageyama draws in a breath. And then he leans forward between the part in the khakis and mouths gently over the solid erection hidden beneath soft, dark blue fabric.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kageyama groans, fingers gripping into the front of his own hair, “Yuu—“

“Is this—okay?” Yuu asks, looking up with wide, worried, blown out eyes, panting hotly against Kageyama’s dick.

“Yeah, Kageyama breathes, nodding quickly, his free hand settling into Yuu’s hair.

And Yuu looks _happy_ , a shy smile lighting his face when he lowers his gaze back to the task at hand. “I’m… I’m gonna—“ He tapers off, slipping the waistband of the setter’s boxers down, exposing his flushed leaking head before whimpering: “Oh my god…”

Hinata’s breath hitches, palm working over himself, when Yuu tugs the tight boxers farther down, releasing Kageyama’s cock in front of his face.

Kageyama swallows, his breath catching in his throat when Yuu leans in, his hot tongue licking slowly around the flushed tip.

A low rumbling groan rolls from Kageyama’s chest when Yuu takes him into his mouth, the younger man’s head bobbing down shallowly, tongue swirling, lapping against his stiff flesh.

“Holy shit,” Hinata whispers, pumping himself slowly once more before crawling his way over to the others, his eyes pinned to the lips working around Kageyama’s cock.

“Shouyou—“ Kageyama moans, finally releasing his own hair in favor of winding his fingers into Hinata’s, “come—up here.”

Hinata obliges, raising up on his knees and crushing his lips to the setter’s, slipping his arms around his neck. “How does it feel, Tobio?” Hinata murmurs against his lips.

“’s—good. Really _—g-good.”_

Hinata hums happily, drunkenly, dropping his face into Kageyama’s neck and peeking down to watch Yuu pleasure his boyfriend. “Is this what you wanted to try, Yuu?”

Yuu pulls off with a watery gasp, replacing his mouth with his hand. “Yes… I-I—“ he breaks off shyly, which is odd given his current position. He licks his lips before starting again breathlessly, watching his hand slide up and down Kageyama’s slick cock. “I don’t know… I always sort of thought about… b-blowing him like this… with his pants still on. Like… u-um—fuck I can’t say this…”

Hinata giggles and bends down to whisper in Yuu’s ear. “You just had his dick in your throat. This isn’t the time to be self-conscious.”

“Tell us,” Kageyama says, watching Hinata kiss his way down Yuu’s neck.

Yuu swallows, shivering. “I’ve always… thought about doing it like this, like you wanted it so bad—like _we_ wanted it so bad… you didn’t have time to get your p-pants off… oh god, s-sorry!” Yuu finishes with a whimpering cry, letting go of Kageyama and slapping his hands over his red face. “That sounds so stupid! Please pretend I didn’t say that!”

Kageyama blinks down. “You've… _always_ thought about it?”

“I’ve thought about s-so many… _perverted_ things—“ Yuu whimpers innocently from behind his fingers, “with both of you.”

“And you’ve _never_ been with a guy before?” Hinata asks, bewildered.

Yuu shakes his head fiercely, dropping his hands. “I never wanted to be. There was just something… something about you guys,” he says softly, ashamed.

“How come you never said anything?” Hinata asks quietly, nudging into Yuu’s temple with his nose.

“What was I supposed to say!?” Yuu cries, covering his face again. “How would you have felt if someone walked up to you and said that he wanted to blow your boyfriend! T-that the thought of Kageyama fucking his mouth kept him up at night… o-or that he thought about—“

Yuu quiets suddenly and drops his hands when Hinata cups his chin gently, drawing him into a pacifying kiss.

“Yuu,” Hinata says once against Yuu’s parted lips before turning to Kageyama, “look how hard you made him…” Hinata punctuates his words by leading Yuu’s hand to grip Kageyama again – Kageyama hisses at the touch. “That’s because of you. He wants _you._ ”

“Do you?” Yuu asks Kageyama, those brown eyes round and wide.

“Yeah,” Kageyama rasps out, moaning when Yuu gives him a slow pump and sliding his fingers back into brown hair, guiding him back down to his cock. “Keep going… make me come.”

Yuu’s cock twitches at the words and he immediately stuffs Kageyama back into his mouth, gagging once from the over enthusiasm but finding a rhythm again, quickly.

Kageyama groans hotly and lolls his head back, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. It may be crude and sloppy, and it lacks the refinement of Hinata’s practiced technique, but it is _good_.

His eyes drop back down, finding Hinata’s – honey brown are wrecked with their own brand of pleasure as the redhead watches, the fingers of one hand absently sliding in and out of his mouth and the other wrapped around his own length as he fucks into his hand.

When Hinata’s eyes meet his, Kageyama can’t suppress the moan that burbles from his chest. He catches his lip between his teeth and rocks his hips forward, slowly, gently, gaze still pinned to Hinata.

“I’m going to—fuck your mouth, Yuu.” Kageyama’s says hoarsely.

His answer is a moan that makes his hips jump of their own accord, his leaking head knocking into the back of Yuu’s tight throat. Yuu gags again and Kageyama pulls hard at his hair, yanking Yuu off his cock while he coughs and drools down his chin.

“ _S-shit_ —sorry—“ Kageyama stutters, panting. “That wasn't—I didn’t mean—“

“’s okay—“ Yuu gasps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I want it—please—“ he begs, watering eyes rolled up to Kageyama’s face, lips parted and waiting for Kageyama to slide back in.

And he does.

He guides Yuu’s head back into position and rolls his hips, reentering shallowly before sliding back out. Kageyama does it again and again and Yuu groans around his dick and his hand drifts down to his own length, wrapping himself tightly in his fingers.

Over the sound of his own rapid breathing, Kageyama hears Hinata gasp a little, and through pleasure-blurred vision Kageyama sees him fall forward onto his hands. He crawls forward and runs his hand gently up Yuu’s back, the other smooths over the top of Kageyama’s thigh while he bends down and places a kiss on Yuu’s cheek. And then Yuu pulls off Kageyama and turns, kissing Hinata forcefully while his hand continues to jerk Kageyama off.

When Kageyama moans at the sight below him, two sets of lidded eyes drift up to his face, Yuu and Hinata breaking the kiss.

“Keep going,” Hinata urges Yuu, lips ghosting over the man’s ear. “He wants you to make him come.”

“Help me,” Yuu says, voice quiet, rough.

So when both men descend on his wet, throbbing cock, Kageyama grits his teeth and draws in a sharp breath, having to lean back on a hand when Hinata shoves at his thighs to spread them wider, his tongue working down the side of his length to tease at the base while Yuu laps and sucks at the head.

“Shit—“ Kageyama hisses, face tilting towards the ceiling and eyes squeezing shut. It’s a lot. It’s fucking _a lot_ and as much as he wants to watch, he knows that if he does he’s not going to last very long, and he very much doesn’t want this to end.

But god help him, he peeks back down when he feels Hinata shift, dragging his tongue wet and messy up to meet Yuu’s. Brown eyes meet and Hinata smirks against dripping flesh, face flushed and eyes glazed over. He cups the side of Yuu’s face and they lick up and off Kageyama’s slick head and kiss hard. But then Hinata pulls away quickly, licking his kiss-bruised lips with that wicked smirk still playing over them.

And then with his hand in soft brown hair, Hinata guides Yuu back down to take Kageyama into his mouth again.

“What— _ah_ —“ Kageyama starts his question to Hinata just as Yuu swallows down, gagging only slightly before bobbing back up.

“I thought you were going to fuck his mouth?” Hinata purrs, straightening up to bite at Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I got a little—distracted,” Kageyama groans out.

Hinata giggles knowingly, nibbling up along the side of Kageyama’s neck while Yuu works him with his tongue.

Kageyama pushes his hips forward again slowly, pressing in until he feels his head dip into the tight, slick heat of Yuu’s throat before drawing out again. Yuu doesn’t gag this time – the guy learns quick.

“Mm… wow,” Hinata murmurs into Kageyama’s ear, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his body close, “he takes you so well.”

Kageyama shivers, fisting both hands into Yuu’s hair – because yeah, _yeah_ he does take him _really fucking well_ , and hearing Hinata say so with such reverence only enhances the feeling.

“Are you going to come for him?” Hinata continues quietly, the head of his own cock slipping over the warm skin at Kageyama’s waist as he ruts against him slowly. “Come in his mouth? Down his throat?”

“C-can I?” Kageyama asks Yuu, watching his cock slide between red lips.

This earns Kageyama a low, rumbling moan of assent, and Yuu grips hard at Kageyama’s hip, his other hand pumping between his own legs.

“He looks so good blowing you, Tobio,” Hinata breathes, “you’re so hard for him.”

Kageyama chokes at the words and screws his eyes shut again, hips stuttering. He’s getting close.

“I want you to show him how to open me up, what you do to get me ready for you,” Hinata’s sweet voice thrums hot beneath Kageyama’s skin, fanning the flames deep inside him, “until I’m begging for it—“

“ _Fuck—_ Shouyou—“ Kageyama gasps, cracking his watering eyes and wrapping one hand desperately around his dick to keep himself from thrusting hard into the younger man’s throat. “Y-Yuu—I’m—“

“—until I’m begging for him to fill me.”

And with a sharp breath hissed in through his teeth, Kageyama comes without another warning. His dick pulses between Yuu’s lips, spilling hot and thick over his tongue and shooting into his throat.

Yuu chokes in surprise and Kageyama frantically pulls him off his spurting cock by his hair, cum dribbling down his chin as Kageyama coats his lips with more.

“S-sor— _nngh—mmph—“_ Kageyama tries to apologize as he continues to come, but then Hinata kisses him roughly, licking into his mouth and small hand curling around Kageyama’s over his cock, helping bring him off while Yuu wraps his messy lips around his head, accepting the rest of Kageyama’s shuddering orgasm into his mouth.

“God— _ah_ —“ Kageyama gasps against Hinata’s lips, jerking with the final throes of pleasure rolling through his body. Hinata is breathing heavily, hand leaving Kageyama’s and drifting across the setter’s sweat-slick, trembling chest as he struggles to fill his lungs.

Kageyama whimpers with Yuu’s mouth around his oversensitive flesh and the younger man finally pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks wrecked – blissed out and drunk, eyes glassy, unfocused above flushed cheeks.  

“C’mere,” Hinata beckons, slipping his fingers beneath Yuu’s chin and pulling him up to their level. The redhead leans forward, pressing his hands to Yuu’s shoulders and closes the distance between them, tongue flicking out over his cum-drenched skin.

Kageyama hums in sated contentment as his dirty little boyfriend laps his cum from Yuu’s lips, kissing the man and parting his thighs over his hips to climb into his lap.

“That was so good,” Hinata tells Yuu softly against his mouth. “I’ve only seen Kageyama lose control like that maybe a handful of times before— _ah!”_ Hinata gasps when Kageyama shifts forward suddenly, winding his fingers tight into his hair and pulling Hinata’s head backwards to growl into his ear,

“you’ve been just a little too cocky tonight.”

Kageyama can see the way Hinata shivers, fingers gripping tight against Yuu’s shoulders. Blue eyes meet wide brown, and Yuu swallows.

Kageyama grins. “And I think our guest here made a request before we got sidetracked.”

“ _Ah_ —Kage— _YAH!_ “ Hinata cries out when Kageyama winds his arms around his body and wrenches him backwards off Yuu’s lap, receiving the small body when it crashes backwards into his chest. “W-what are you—Kageyama—what—“

And then Kageyama moves quickly, throwing Hinata down roughly onto his back and climbing over him in a flash, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head.

“What—what are you doing!?” Hinata squeals, eyes round and wide.

“Yuu,” Kageyama calls, watching Hinata’s face with a wide, devious smile. “Come here and hold him down. I’m going to show you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I'll be at Colossalcon in Sandusky this weekend! I'll be cosplaying as Cleaning Levi from SNK and Sonic the Hedgehog/Speed of Sound Sonic from One Punch Man.
> 
> Maybe I'll see you there!! :D


End file.
